Torn
by Unknown08
Summary: My first fic. A Taiora. Please R&R.


This is my first fic. Please review after you've finished. Be truthful. Flames will be accepted. I hope you enjoy it. (I suck at break-ups. Just a heads up.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torn  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
He often asked himself that. Why didn't he tell her sooner? Why did he wait until the chance was no longer there? Had he been afraid that she wouldn't return the love he held for her? Maybe not. When they were younger, most people could see that they shared feelings for each other. Had he been too shy to tell her? He never seemed like the shy type. He had always been honest with everyone about his feelings. If none of these answers were correct, then why?  
  
"Tai?"  
  
A young girl's voice called to him from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hi Kari." he replied.  
  
"You're thinking about Sora again, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know I can tell when you're lying."  
  
"Ok, I was."  
  
"You need to move on, Tai. Moping about losing her isn't good for you."  
  
"I can't help it, Kari. I've tried to...but my heart still belongs to her. It won't allow me to find another one to care for the way I care for her."  
  
"You haven't been the same ever since you found out about her and Yamato. It's like you're someone different. You need to get over her. I miss my brother..."  
  
I notice tears forming in her eyes at the last sentence. She turned quickly, so I wouldn't see them, and left me alone with my thoughts about the one I love...the one I lost to my best friend.  
  
His feelings for Sora had never changed and he knew that they wouldn't change any time soon, if at all.  
  
Tai got up from his bed and prepared to go take a walk around town. Maybe he would visit some of the places that he and Sora had shared happy moments together. Maybe that would help him clear up his mind and lift some of the weigh off of his broken heart.  
  
After he put on his jacket and shoes, he headed out. He walked around until he came to the park playground. Thoughts of the past crossed his mind. Most were happy thoughts. A small smile crossed his formerly sad face.  
  
Times of play and laughter entered his mind. His friends and he shared a lot of happy times here. Memories of when Sora and he played together. God...what he would give to re-live those days. Nothing really bothered him back then. Now his heart was torn up inside. His mind wanted to never forgive her for what she had done, but his heart would never hate her. Even though she had destroyed his heart without meaning to.  
  
"Tai?" a girl's voice called to him.  
  
"Huh?" he responded. He was startled by the voice, but he somehow remained calm.   
  
"What are you doing here?" The voice sounded like Sora's. But since he was still in thought, he hadn't had the chance to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Nothing." he said while turning around to see Sora's slightly happy face looking back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sora?" he asked, returning the smile she was giving him he wouldn't let her know the pain he was in.  
  
"Same as you. Nothing."  
  
Just seeing her smile lifted some of the weight on his mind, and his heart.  
  
"How's tennis working out for you?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good." she answered.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So, you still playing soccer?"  
  
"Yeah. Never stopped."  
  
"I could still beat you." she said with a little giggle.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" A grin crossed his face.  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked over to the swings and sat down. They began to talk about...nothing, really. Just about what had happened recently. They had hung out together not too long ago, but it was with the rest of the group. They really hadn't had a chance to talk alone.  
  
"How are things going with Yamato?" He hoped secretly that things weren't exactly paradise.  
  
"Oh, they're going ok." she replied.  
  
"Oh." he replied with a sad tone.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" She had noticed the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why, Sora?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He turned his head slightly, to where she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Why did you choose Yamato?"  
  
"I guess because...I knew he liked me and I liked him, too. A little bit."  
  
"You knew I had feelings for you......and still, you chose him."  
  
"Tai, I couldn't wait around for you any longer!"  
  
Tai rose to his feet and turned to face her.   
  
A sad look covered his once cheerful face. Sora ahd never seen that look before. She had seen him sad before...but never like this.  
  
"Do you know how much that hurt me?" he asked.   
  
He would have hidden this pain longer if he could, but it finally reached the point to where he could no longer hold it back. He didn't want to cause Sora pain by knowing the pain she caused him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai." was all she could say.  
  
Anger surfaced inside of him. All she could say was "Sorry". He would have yelled at her if his heart had let him.  
  
"Sorry won't heal my heart." he said with a low voice.  
  
"Tai...." tears came to Sora's eyes. She hated seeing him like this.  
  
Sora stood up to give her hurt friend a hug. As she got closer to him, he looked at her with surprise. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him close. This action shocked Tai, but he accepted and loosely returned the hug. The hug lasted for a while and then they began to break apart. They stopped before they had broken apart completly. Their faces were close to each other. Tai reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. As if by instince, Sora leaned in a little bit. His soft eyes looked into hers. Slowly, Tai moved forward until his lips just barely brushed hers. Their kiss was soft, and gentle. It lasted only a few seconds, but for both of them...it lasted an eternity. He pulled back with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry....." He turned and left his love standing alone.  
  
Sora had tears faling down from her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth. Her heart was tearing up insider her. She had feelings for Tai, stronger feelings than she had for Yamato. She would like to tell Tai, but she didn't want to hurt Yamato.  
  
Despite her sad thoughts, a smile found its way onto her face. When she noticed it, she wondered why she had a smile on. After a while, she realized why and she let it stay. Her first kiss now belonged to the one she truly loved. She had never been kissed by Yamato. Their dates had always ended with just a hug. She left the park with a smile still on her face.  
  
Tai's thoughts were tormenting him. He had kissed the girl he tuly loved, but she was with his best friend. He felt happy and guilty at the same time. The happy feeling took most of his mind, though. Tai had given his first kiss to Sora, the only one he would ever want to give it to. Tai looked around to see where he was now. He had made it into the deeper part of the city.  
  
The sky was now turning a orange-like color. Clouds began to gather.   
  
"It's getting late." He thought. "I'll walk around for a little while longer before I head home."  
  
Sora continued on her way to meet Yamato for one of their dates. Lately, they hadn't been doing too well. Due to her run-in with Tai, she was running a little late. She saw Yamato standing in front of the resturaunt that they were supposed to meet at.   
  
"Yamato!" she called.  
  
"Sora! You made it! I thought you weren't going to come." he joked.  
  
"I'm only a few minutes late." she replied.  
  
They headed inside and found a table.   
  
"Sora, we need to talk." said Yamato.  
  
"Hmm?" Sora put her breadstick down. "About what?"  
  
"Our relationship."  
  
Sora's heart gave a leap. She didn't want to get into a deeper relationship with Yamato. Not now, since her feelings for Tai were stronger than ever.   
  
Outside, snow began to fall.  
  
"Where do you think we're going?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Uh...." She couldn't answer.  
  
"I think our relationship's falling apart."  
  
"I feel the same way..." was all that came to her mind.  
  
"Do you feel that it's over?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess I do." joy slowly rose in her.  
  
"That's good, I guess. I'm glad you feel the same way." he smiled.  
  
Their food arrived shortly after their conversation. They ate their food with light talk. They were not just friends on a date. No longer a couple. For both of them, it was more comfortable this way.   
  
After eating, Yamato paid for the mail and they left.  
  
"See ya around." said Yamato  
  
"Bye." said Sora. She gave him a light hug and left.  
  
Sora's heart now felt lighter. The tears in her heart were not a large as before. She would tell Tai about her and Yamato breaking up. With any luck, they would become a couple. She was sure that they would.   
  
Since it was getting late, she decided she would talk to him the next day. She decided to cut through the part to save some time.  
  
Tai was heading home as well. Remembering the kiss from earlier, he smiled. Nothing could down him, not while he was in this state. He looked around. He was in the park playground once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The snow was still falling at a nice rate. Not too heavy, nor too light.  
  
'Such beautiful weather.' thought Sora as she entered the park. 'The park always looks great this time of year.'  
  
Our of the corner of her eye, she noticed a boy with spiky, brown hair standing in the playground. She reconized him instantly.   
  
"Tai!" yelled Sora.  
  
Tai looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
When Sora got close tohim she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Tai was startled by this action, and he pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said, his voice with a slight bit of anger. Why was she messing with his heart?  
  
"Tai? Why are you mad?" She was sure that the hug would have made him happy.  
  
"Sora...please don't toy with my heart. You and Yamato.... A hug or kiss would only hurt me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I know that I may never have you. You are Yamato's girlfriend."  
  
Sora could not help but smile.  
  
"What are you smiling for? Does my pain make you happy?" asked Tai. He knew that wasn't the reason.  
  
Sora took a step closer to him and leaned forward a bit. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and looked at his surprised face.  
  
"Tai, I'm no longer with Yamato. We knew that our relationship was failing." said Sora with a small smile.  
  
Tai, on the inside, was happier beyond words. Yet, he didn't show it on his face.He kept his face calm as though nothing had happened. Sora was surprised that he was just standing there as though she and Yamato were still together. She felt fear beginning to consume her. Did he think it was a cruel joke? More questions began to crossed her mind. Then, she felt a hand on her sheek. She looked up to see that Tai had a small smile on his face. As before, she leaned into his hand. Tai leaned forward and enclosed his mouth over hers. Sora returned his kiss with her love. No words were needed for them. They knew how much they loved each other. The wounds that both held in their hearts would heal now. Together their torn hearts will mend......  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading. I'd like to thank my sister for typing the story on the computer and fixing some of the spelling errors. I hope you liked the story. Sorry for cheesy moments. They couldn't be avoided. 


End file.
